


Aslaug x Lagertha x Ragnar AFLC HCs!

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: AFLC Series [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, little bits of angst, the poly ship we deserved and were cheated out of honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “"Lagertha: Ragnar’s ex-wife (but still in a relationship with him and Aslaug).“ OHHHH, TELL ME MOREEEEE. (I’m in love with Aslaug x Lagertha, sue me)”I got a little carried away anon so I decided to make a moodboard and give you headcanon





	Aslaug x Lagertha x Ragnar AFLC HCs!

Lagertha and Ragnar were married and met Aslaug through business, the three started a relationship but at some point there was a big fight and Lagertha divorced Ragnar. She and Bjorn went off to oversee the London operations while Aslaug and Ragnar remained at the main headquarters.

  
Lagertha and Bjorn came back shortly after Sigurd was born and ended up sticking around again.

  
Ragnar and Lagertha still loved each other, but he was married to Aslaug now. The relationship between the three ended up being rekindled, all thanks to Aslaug.

  
Aslaug got Lagertha involved in the parts of the family business she was in, and let her be around her sons whenever Lagertha so wished. The two ended up getting closer and bonding, opening new doors in the relationship between the two of them and Ragnar.

  
And of course rekindling it after so many years.

  
It takes time for a lot of the insecurities in the relationship to fade away, from all three sides (but especially Aslaug and Lagertha). But they actually talk things out now, no matter if Ragnar doesn’t like too, so the relationship actually works out unlike the first time. And they all finally admit that they love each other and can actually say the words.

  
(Look Bjorn is tired of this nonsense and just wants his parents and stepmother to kiss and make up because he’s tired of this shit and they’re gonna make him drink way more than usual lmao. They all love each other and Bjorn is annoyed that they could never say it till now)

  
Aslaug commonly drags Lagertha to whatever high end store or restaurant she can’t get Ragnar to go to, and Lagertha has fun in amusing the woman so she allows herself to be dragged along.

  
Lagertha was more of the comfort for Aslaug when Ivar is born. Ragnar had to walk out of the room after seeing his son’s legs for a few moments, he didn’t know what to do, so Lagertha took the job in reassuring Aslaug that all would be alright. That Ivar would have just as much of a chance at being great as his brothers would.

  
Ragnar and Lagertha aren’t huge cuddlers but Aslaug enjoys it quite a bit so they amuse their wife.

  
Sweet kisses whenever any of them pass by each other or drop something off. Kisses to temples, heads, cheeks, foreheads. Deeper kisses pressed to lips and necks, on occasion usually leaving someone (Aslaug because Lagertha and Ragnar gang up on her) breathless.

  
Bjorn punched (and later killed) some low level employee for talking shit about his mother’s relationship with his father and stepmother. Don’t try and talk shit about his mother’s happiness you fuckers.

  
Everyone, even the public, has an idea of the fact that the three of them are together, but everyone knows it’s in their best interest not to say anything.

  
Aslaug buys Lagertha a ring after she had been back in the relationship for a year, smiling softly and informing her it was her gift to Lagertha for accepting her and Ragnar and coming back. Lagertha wears the ring Aslaug and the ring Ragnar gave her on her ring finger.

  
Lagertha and Aslaug confide in each other. It’s also common for one of the boys or Ragnar/Rollo/Floki to walk in on the two of them sipping wine on the expensive cream colored couch Aslaug loves so much, gossiping over something Ragnar had done once, or something about the business.

  
Spoiling, constantly. Especially from Aslaug. Ragnar and Lagertha spoil on occasion but a little less so.

  
Lagertha tries to sneakily place some of her most trusted shieldmaidens in Ragnar’s and Aslaug’s security teams, to make sure they’re safe. They both know why and don’t say anything about it.

  
Aslaug’s sons don’t refer to Lagertha as mom or anything, just as Bjorn just calls Aslaug by her name, but they are a little more mellow and cool with Lagertha since they’ve somewhat grown up around her.

  
Ivar is still a little shit and doesn’t think anyone (even on occasions Ragnar) is good enough for his mother, but he tolerates that Lagertha does make his mother happy.

  
Aslaug likes all the expensive and fancy things they have because of Kattegat Inc and the family business, but she thinks that Lagertha is more gorgeous in her simple style than she is in the most expensive gown.

  
Overall they’re all just one big, happy, healthy, semi functional polyamorous relationship and no one fucks with them because they’re all pretty people who could easily and happily kill you.


End file.
